Despropósito
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Él amaba a Sting (estaba seguro). Y Sting lo amaba de vuelta (lo sabía, porque era un poco bruto, no retardado). El problema era que Rogue se interponía constantemente entre ambos y arruinaba lo que en las circunstancias apropiadas sería una historia de amor más grande que la de Max y la Escoba. *BL* . *Ménage à trois* Para CattivaRagazza.


**Renuncia:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra, que digo, Mashima.

**Advertencias:** Ménage à trois. Cosas sexuales, nada explícito.

Dedicado a **Tomate-chan** porque es guay. Todavía le debo un King/Diane.

Se suponía que no estaba inspirada al empezar a escribirlo y que esto sería un Nating, pero transmutó a Natingue y la inspiración me salió de los codos. Así que, Cattiva, espero te guste, y no olvides que te odio con pasión, casi tanto como Rogue a Natsu (?)

* * *

><p><strong>i<strong>

_**A**__ veces el fuego se da cuenta de que ama a la luz_.

Pero lo juraba por el mismísimo Zeref —Santo de los homosexuales—, que no era su intención. Que planeó todo _menos eso_. Despertarse un día y notar que la sonrisa de Sting era demasiado brillante y bien podría dejarlos ciegos e idiotas a todos.

O quizá sólo a él. Porque se le quedó viendo un largo rato y Rogue (el compañero ensombrecido de Sting que a Natsu no le interesaba, al menos no ahí) lo notó, y Lucy lo notó, y Gray, y Erza también. Todos le miraron raro. Hasta que Sting dejó de enfurruñar con los papeles que iba a firmar y notando un ambiente inusual, parpadeó, confuso.

— Natsu-san, ¿por qué te escurre la baba?

Y Natsu lo supo.

— ¿Quieres ser mío?

—…

—…

Aunque se defendió más tarde, pues de verdad Natsu no tenía entre sus planes enamorarse de otro chico.

Mucho menos que Sting gritara avergonzado y Erza le propiciase una cachetada para evitar una demanda por acoso sexual a un menor.

**ii**

_A veces el fuego sólo quiere ser amado de vuelta_.

Entonces se propuso a conquistarlo.

No importaba si su mejilla se llenaba de marcas de manos o incluso de botas —que a Erza le encantaba patearle como excusa para mostrar sus bragas al mundo, o, más específicamente, si Minerva, recién reagrupada a Sabertooth, andaba cerca—. Ya que un saber común del mundo era que Natsu Dragneel conseguía sus metas, _a cualquier costo_.

Por eso otro día en que su equipo visitó al gremio "rival" para manejar cuestiones que le valían, y tras diez miradas en que se aseguró que Sting estaba al alcance de su oído, Natsu carraspeó y habló fuertemente con Gray.

— ¡Ey, Cabeza de Hielo! ¡Estuve pensando que las tetas son aburridas después de todo, que es mejor un pecho plano y con músculos!

Silencio. Largo y tortuoso silencio a través de todas las paredes y pisos, el techo, incluso.

— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —Inquirió Gray. Sting se crispó. Natsu reconsideró sus planes un momento.

— No ¡Qué va, a mí me gustan los rubios!

— Natsu, ¿estás diciendo que las tetas de Lucy son feas? —Preguntó Happy. Sting cabeceó, desanimado. Rogue (que extrañamente siempre andaba con Sting, vale, desde su punto de vista parecían una sola persona) arqueó una ceja ante la reacción del Eucliffe. Natsu boqueó, con inseguridad y, quizá, una pizca de arrepentimiento.

— Pues, tampoco son la nueva maravilla mundial ¿no?

Esa tarde la pasó en la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

Los golpes que le propiciaron unas furibundas Erza y Lucy dejarían marca.

**iii**

_A veces el fuego puede ser romántico_.

Y es que Natsu tras leer algunas revistas que Lucy escondió en los cajones de su ropa interior descubrió que a la conquista le gustaban los piropos, y demás gestos dulces. Cosas como flores, citas a la luz de la luna y otros.

Y por eso optó por probarlos. Claro, a su manera.

Sólo Sting y él. A varios metros de distancia de la bota demoledora de la Scarlet.

**iv**

_A veces el fuego y la lírica no se llevan. Tampoco las sombras_.

— ¿Natsu-san, qué…? Es la una y pico de la mañana.

Lo ignoró y se preparó para la interpretación, encaramado al árbol frente al edificio.

— Las rosas son rojas. Las violetas azules. Los dragones son rosas. Y los tigres amarillos.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿No deberías mirarme todo embelesado y saltar sobre mí ahora? —Hizo un puchero.

— Natsu-san, estás afuera de mi balcón. En medio de la noche. Si salto nos mataría.

— Y Sting está demasiado ocupado con su sueño de belleza, así que largo —interrumpió Rogue, llegando rápidamente a la ventana.

Natsu adoptó una pose defensiva.

— ¿Quién eres tú para mandarme, eh?

— ¿Rogue, cuándo llegaste? Espera, sal de mi oficina ¡Y yo no tengo sueños de belleza!

Negó, ignorándolo.

— No voy a dejarte solo con este pedófilo.

Natsu fue sacado de sus casillas. Es que por quién lo tomaba ese tío. ¡Él era un obsesionado… er, un enamorado respetable!

— No soy un pedófilo.

— Igual eres feo —se mofó. Y sin añadir más tomó a Sting, cargándolo cual costal de papas, y adentrándose en los pasillos del gremio.

— Rogue, imbécil, a dónde me llevas, ¡bájame carajo, estoy incómodo!

— ¿Quieres que te cargue de princesa, entonces?

— ¡Sí!, ¡digo no!

Contarían las leyendas que sus gritos no pasionales quedaron grabados en el subconsciente de los demás. Y que Minerva, hastiada, los mandó a dormir al jardín.

— Esto no se queda aquí, Cheney.

**v**

_A veces las florerías deberían desaparecer_.

Yukino no supo cómo reaccionar al despertar esa mañana.

— Sting-sama, ¿sabe por qué el vestíbulo parece una jungla con tantos ramos?

Sting no supo cómo responder.

— Eh…

Rufus no contuvo su interés y les dio un vistazo, leyendo la dedicatoria.

— Vienen todos a nombre de Sting.

Sting hizo una magnifica imitación de retrasado mental con problemas de dicción.

— EH…

Rogue llegó, observó el panorama. Frunció el ceño.

— Ese imbécil de Dragneel —y tomó a Sting de la mano—. Ven acá, nos mudamos a otro continente.

— ¡¿EH?!

Y el florista se hizo rico.

**vi**

_A veces el fuego intenta ser sutil (y fracasa estrepitosamente)_.

Así que Natsu platicó con Mirajane al respecto, pues nadie mejor para consejos de pareja que la mayor de los hermanos Strauss.

Y ella escuchó todo atentamente, tomó notas, asintió de vez en cuando, mandó al demonio a Laxus cuando éste le pidió una cita, accedió a salir con Jenny por medio de una lácrima-llamada terminando la jornada y al final ella y Natsu compartieron un apretón de manos y firmaron un contrato donde se estipulaba que en cuanto Natsu y Sting se ennoviaran ella podría tener una foto de un beso suyo autografiada por el Dragneel.

— Intenta expresarle que le quieres. Las indirectas son efectivas.

— ¿En serio? —Cuestionó. Mirajane le sonrió a cambio.

— Seguro. Pero recuerda, se les llama indirectas por un buen motivo. Procura no asustar a Sting.

— Vale.

— Y que no se te olvide la fotografía.

**vii**

_Cinco formas en que Natsu arruina las indirectas_.

(_o de porqué a veces seguir los consejos de Mirajane es una idea terrible_).

_Primer intento_.

Quedaron de verse en el parque, Sting aún con dudas y Natsu más radiante que un sol.

— Sting, tú me admiras ¿cierto? —Inició este.

— Se podría decir que sí…

— ¿Y sabes que de la admiración al amor sólo hay un paso? —Continuó.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Genial, besémonos mucho! —Tardó un par de minutos en percatarse de que el Eucliffe se había ido de boca y yacía inconsciente a sus pies—. Eh, Sting, Sting, ¡despierta!

_Segundo intento_.

— Eres el muchacho más bonito que conozco —susurró.

—…

— ¿Conoce algún motivo por el cual a este joven se le haya subido al presión? Es la tercera vez en la semana en que lo llevamos al hospital —el encargado de la ambulancia lucía incrédulo, acomodándose la gorra en lo que sus compañeros subían en la camilla a Sting.

Natsu silbó.

— No señor, ninguno.

_Tercer intento_.

Se encontraba de pie frente a Rogue. Destilando los dos un aura de muerte, muerte y posesividad dignas de un perro (o dragón) a punto de morder a un igual.

— Quítate de mi camino Cheney, voy a verlo.

— No —espetó, y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Buscas pelea?

Rogue se contuvo de afirmarlo.

— No.

— Joder, que te quites.

Saltaron chispas. Figurativamente hablando. Una lucha de miradas que Orga rompió con su comentario bromista.

— Venga Rogue, ya bésate con el chaval o permítele ver a nuestro maestro.

— ¡No quiero besar a este fenómeno! —Dijeron al unísono—. ¡Y tú ya vete!

Orga rodó los ojos.

«Lo que ustedes digan, capullos».

_Cuarto intento_.

De algún modo Natsu logró abrir los portones de Sabertooth y terminó en el cuarto de Sting. Como visitar al amor de tu vida en horarios decentes estaba fuera de moda y era anti estético fue a eso de las once, casi medianoche.

— Sting, métete a esta bolsa. Seguro que es una bolsa muy interesante —apuntó, sonriente. Sting se frotó los ojos.

— No vas a secuestrar a Sting, Dragneel —pero Rogue evitó que dijese cualquier cosa. Interponiéndose, como de costumbre.

— Tal vez él me secuestre a mí, Cheney.

— Ya te gustaría.

— Dios, ¿qué mierda hice para merecer esto…? —Murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada rosa, que le pertenecía a Yukino porque la suya estaba en la lavandería. No porque le gustara ese color, ni porque le recordara a Natsu. Para nada— ¡Ustedes, váyanse a pelear a otro lado y déjenme dormir! Más bien, ¿Quién les permitió entrar?

— Compartimos cuarto, genio —ironizó Rogue. Ah, era cierto—. Y Dragneel rompió el sistema de seguridad que coloqué.

— Ese cacharro no servía. Cualquiera pudo haberlo roto.

— Pero tú estás aquí, Natsu-san. No "cualquiera" —se le escapó a Sting. Natsu le miró con efusividad, ante lo que era sin dudas una muestra de afecto al defenderle de ser catalogado como un don nadie. Rogue puso mala cara.

— Eso no…

— Cierra la boca Rogue. Tengo sueño. O se callan o se largan.

Por desgracia nadie le advirtió a Sting que tanto Natsu como Rogue dormirían abrazados a él, entre gruñidos silenciosos.

_Quinto intento_.

— Digamos que la sal está enamorada de la pimienta, pero la mostaza es un maldito posesivo y quiere para sí solo a la pimienta, y eso no le agrada a la sal —Natsu intentó explicarse por medio de señas—. ¿Está mal si la sal le da una paliza a la pimienta?

— Natsu-san, se supone que yo soy la pimienta.

— Exacto. La sal quiere golpear a la mostaza —apuntó Rogue, entre sorbos a un café tibio—. O sea, a mí. Dragneel, además de feo eres idiota.

Natsu arrugó el ceño.

— ¡Bueno, es que la sal es víctima del bullying, no tiene la culpa de nada! Encima la pimienta provoca estornudos y la mostaza es horrenda.

Rogue ejerció más fuerza de la necesaria en su tacita de café. Aparentando tranquilidad. Es que entre los tres era el más maduro y no podía ni debía mancillar ese título. Pero cómo esperaba que reaccionase si hablaban de especias como si fuesen personas.

— Yo no hago estornudar a nadie —comentó extrañado Sting.

— Y yo soy hermoso. Incluso me vería bien emparejado con un palo.

— Rogue, qué demonios.

— Es verdad —se defendió—. Hasta la sal lo sabe.

Natsu negó con vehemencia.

— El más hermoso en este cuarto es la pimienta —el rostro de Sting se pintó de rojo y guardó silencio, sin estar seguro de qué contestar.

— L-la sal es muy guapa también, tú sabes.

— No empieces con tu actitud de enamorada, Sting —regañó Rogue con fastidio.

— Y es por situaciones como esta que la mostaza debería morir…

— Natsu-san, basta.

**viii**

_A veces el fuego intenta medidas desesperadas en situaciones desesperadas_.

La cosa era así.

Él amaba a Sting (estaba seguro, quizá si fuese un mero gusto o capricho ya habría desistido). Y Sting lo amaba de vuelta (porque era un poco bruto, no retardado, eso, y que había visto que el Eucliffe admirar un marco rosa con su retrato en él, de pasada). El problema era que había cierto amargado adorador del negro llamado Rogue, que se interponía constantemente entre ambos y arruinaba lo que en las circunstancias apropiadas sería una historia de amor más grande que la de Max y la Escoba.

— Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿vale? —Sting tomó la palabra, inhalando y exhalando—. Ustedes, compórtense como hombres y hagan las paces para que yo pueda dormir bien.

— Es que yo te quiero —gimoteó Natsu, con frustración—. Y Cheney es un fenómeno que le quita la vida y alegría a todo lo que toca.

— Pues tú eres un ignorante infantil que destruye todas las alarmas que compro —gruñó. Sting quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

— ¡Me da igual, los dos son actúan como estúpidos!

— Oye, si lo afirma nuestro maestro debe ser verdad —Rufus emitió una risita, pese a la mirada fulminante que Sting le dedicó.

— Rufus, cabrón.

— Tengo una sugerencia, muchachos —la voz desinteresada de Minerva captó la atención de los presentes. Yukino tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Ya. Si ninguno desea ceder a Sting, compártanlo.

— S-Señorita, no puede–

— No —lo cortó Rogue.

— ¿No?

— Es una estupenda idea —concedió Natsu, perplejo, y asimilándola de a poco.

— QUÉ.

— Sí —Rogue le dio la razón, lentamente.

Se miraron entre ellos, un minuto, dos; hasta que se dieron la mano, para sellar un pacto. "El" pacto. Sting se cuestionaba si era el único que veía aquello como una escena de película de terror y satanismo y si era demasiado tarde para mudarse a otro continente como su compañero le había sugerido antes. Supo que la respuesta era correcta en cuanto Natsu y Rogue posaron su vista en él.

— Están locos si creen que voy a aceptar.

— Pero tú me adoras.

— Natsu-san.

— Y quieres a este emo.

—…

**ix**

_A veces el fuego y las sombras pueden convivir en torno a la luz_.

— Así que, ¿ahora tendrán sexo los tres? —Inquirió con interés Minerva. Una vez convencieron (chantajearon) al Eucliffe. Y Natsu, como siempre, metió la pata.

— ¡Yap! Le demostraré a Sting que soy mejor en la cama que Cheney.

Rogue soltó una carcajada ácida.

— Pff. Ya quisieras. Es obvio que Sting va a preferirme a mí.

— Mentira.

— Verdad.

— En serio —lloriqueó Sting—. ¿Qué carajos hice para merecer esto?

— No sé. Pero todo apunta a que no podrás caminar muy bien mañana.

— Orga, joder, cállate la boca —le siseó. Antes de que reaccionara Natsu estampó sus labios contra los suyos y Rogue le había envuelto en un abrazo.

Se desmayó, otra vez. Y tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital, de nuevo.

**x**

_A veces el esfuerzo del fuego rinde frutos_.

Días después Mirajane se encontró con una foto dentro de un sobre, casi escondida entre la demás correspondencia. En ella se mostraba a Natsu y Rogue besando cada mejilla de un Sting muy avergonzado, los tres sospechosamente con la ropa desarreglada y el pelo revuelto.


End file.
